The Orphanage That Kuroko Runs
by Tragic-Scythe
Summary: AU where Kuroko finds himself in the position of running an orphanage made up of seven hell raisers, each day is full of new adventures and problems which come with having to look after the most troublesome little devils in the whole of Japan. Eventual AoKuro with other side pairings. K for now.


Hi all, my previous story kinda crashed and burned since I didn't plan it out at all before writing it, but I've thought about this one a lot, so hopefully it won't face the same fate. Well I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to drop a review, they give me sunshine in my life. In this story the characters have the following ages:

Kise – 4 Kagami – 5 Akashi – 7 Haizaki – 8 Momoi – 10 Midorima – 15 Murasakibara – 16

Kuroko – 23 Aomine – 25

Well these are the only characters who debut in this chapter, the rest I'll think of later. Without further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Hanasawa house was infamous in the neighbourhood as being the target of numerous police cars and ambulances throughout its known history, with these occurrences becoming even more frequent in the last few years. Many complaints were given to the local police about the noise that seemed to almost constantly emit from it, from the sound of shouting, large bangs, loud tears and shrieks. However, not even the most fearsome residents of this neighbourhood had the guts to enter the orphanage to complain personally, as the children living there were all known for their unpredictable and wild behaviour – the cause of the complaints in the first place. But despite the number of police officers that were sent over (they all hurriedly left after only a few minutes in the house to warn the children's guardian to make sure the noise was kept to a minimum), it had no effect on the noise.

'Hey, brat! That was mine!'

'Hm! Whatever belongs to anyone here automatically belongs to me as well, there isn't any arguments against that are there, Shintarou.' It was said as a statement with a cold glance to the victim of thievery.

'That does not make any sense whatsoever; shouldn't you respect your elders?' The green head adjusted his glasses with bandaged fingers, annoyed at the authority in the child's voice. 'And don't call me by my first name.'

'Why do you have to fucking complain about every dumb thing, four-eyes. Your nagging's irritating.' There was a gasp from the other side of the table.

'Haizakicchi said a naughty word!' A certain blonde exclaimed, hands clapped around his mouth in shock, his eyes wide open. 'You'll get told off if you say bad things like that.'

'Ahh? Who cares about that, Mr. goody two shoes?' The older, silver-haired boy raised his voice. 'You're always whining about one thing or another, why don't you just shut the hell up for once, huh?' Tears appeared in the younger's soft brown eyes and his lips trembled, he let out a sniff as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

'Haizaki, you idiot! Why'd you have to make Kise cry, he's younger than you so don't bully him.'

'I-I'm not crying…' The child called Kise protested weakly, still trying to remain strong.

'Don't stand up for him so much, Bakagami, he'll become weak if he doesn't fight his own battles.'

'What did you just call me!? Do you want to say that to my face?'

'Ooh - is Bakagami getting angry?' Haizaki teased. 'Do you want a fight, is that it? I'll beat you up as many times as you want until you finally get it into your thick head that you can't win against me,' a large hand suddenly came down, tapping the violent boy on the head with unintentional force. 'Ow! What was that for, you brute!' He clutched his head in pain.

'I'm not the one trying to start fights every five minutes~.' The purple giant lazily mumbled as he continued to voraciously scoop food into his mouth. 'Eat your dinner quietly; you'll hurt Kurochin's feelings if you let your food go cold.' The foul-mouthed boy grumbled something about purple-haired idiots using their monstrous strength against kids, but still focused his attention on the food in front of him, slurping up the hot broth first before filling his mouth with the delicious noodles.

'Don't eat too quickly, Haizaki-kun, I don't want you to choke and Murasakibara-kun, try not to hurt him next time, it'd be bad if you crushed his skull by accident,' the only person left at the table who had yet to join in with the ruckus finally spoke up in a monotonous voice, as though he'd repeated these warnings every dinner time, all he received were to half-hearted grunts. His head of sky blue hair turned at the sound of bare feet slapping against the cold, tiled floor of the kitchen. He looked down to find the pink haired creature had attached itself to his arm, looking up with equally bright pink eyes, the only adult in the room couldn't help but be reminded of a small, pink octopus with the way she tightly wrapped her arms around his as if she had sucker pads that would never let the pale arm go.

'Neh, Tetsu-kun~, why didn't you tell me dinner was ready, I don't like being left out.' There was a pout on the young eleven year old's face as she whined.

'Kagami-kun, didn't I ask you to tell Momoi-chan to come down for dinner?' He directed his stare to the small child with two-pronged eyebrows.

'Ah, damn- I mean whoops, I kinda forgot.' The wild-haired child aimed an apologetic grin at the only girl in the room. 'Sorry, Momoi.'

'Hmph!' She turned her head away, as if not forgiving him.

'Momoi-chan, go sit down and eat before it gets cold.'

'Okaaay,' the pink-haired girl detached herself from the arm and ran to the last empty seat at the table next to Kise. 'Thanks for the food'. Momoi, with a quick 'Itadekimasu' picked up her chopsticks and a small amount of noodles took in a big gasp, holding it for a second so her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's, and let out a strong gust of wind to cool her food down. Assured she had cooled it down to a bearable temperature she quickly slurped the noodles up, a happy expression settling itself on her face as she put her hands to her cheeks, chewing with bliss.

'Tetsu's cooking is perfect as always,' she said with a content sigh after swallowing the yummy food. 'You have to teach me how to cook, I won't be able to become a good wife for you if I can't at least make yummier food than you!'

'I'm not sure about the wife part,' a slight smile appeared on Kuroko's face. 'But I can certainly help with the cooking bit, if you'd like you can help me with dinner tomorrow.'

'Yay! ~Thank you Tetsu-kun~.'

'What is this ridiculous talk of being Tetsuya's wife?' Akashi said with an annoyed frown on his face, his eyes narrowed. 'It's already decided that Tetsuya will be marrying _me.' _ Midorima started chocking on his food, outrage written on his face, but decided not to say anything he'd regret and settled for gritting his teeth and sending inconspicuous glares at the self-confident brat next to him.

'Hmm? That's pretty bold of you, Aka-chin, seeing as I'm the one who's going to get to Kuro-chin first', Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, a terrifying chill settling in the room as he swept his suddenly serious gaze across all the members of the orphanage, barring Kuroko, saying in a cold, dark voice. '_No matter who gets in my way_.' Kise whimpered, taking a bunch of Kagami's T-shirt in his small fist.

'Why's Murasakicchi so scary when it comes to Kuroko?' Murasakibara noticed the silent look the phantom-like man across from him sent him and patted Kise's head, apologising. Kise seemed to brighten up at this, some of his growing confidence returning to him as he said.

'It's obvious Kurokocchi likes me the most anyway, since he's always playing with me.' It was said innocently enough and he continued eating without noticing the intense glares sent his way. Kagami barked out a loud laugh.

'Ah, you're so naïve, Kise. Kuroko's only doing that cus' you're the newbie here, he's just being nice.' The wild child looked down, no doubt in his eyes. 'I'm his favourite anyway, since we get on the best – he's most suited to be with _me_.'

'Hm, the kid's should just realise they're kids and nothing more. Why would Kuroko want to be with wimps like _you.' _The silver haired boy spoke up once more, a snide smirk on his face.

'Says the kid himself.' Midorima muttered, eating the last of his food.

'What did you just say?'

'I _said _you're just a child who doesn't know his place, unless your head's gotten so thick you can't even hear anymore.'

'I ain't no kid!'

'You're _eight_'

Kuroko let out a sigh that no one seemed to hear, long accustomed to the daily bickering. He didn't think there was ever a single nice, quiet day when they all sat at the table and had dinner in peace together in his memory. But, he supposed, this lively, ever-noisy lifestyle was good too – he wouldn't have it any other way… if only they could stop fighting every once in a while and actually get on with each other then life would be perfect.

* * *

'Kuuurokooooooooooo,' a high pitched voice shouted as she raced down the stairs at 3 O'Clock in the afternoon towards the kitchen. 'Is it time to make dinner yet?' A force collided into Kuroko's side as Momoi ran into him at full speed, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his shirt. Having recovered from the impact, and having gotten used to the rough treatment, Kuroko ruffled the bright pink hair with a small affectionate smile much like a mother would give to her child. Momoi returned it in force, her face positively aglow.

'I suppose we should get a start on it before it gets too late.' Kuroko looked up at the clock hanging up on the wall. 'It takes a while to make enough food to fill up so many hungry mouths – especially Murasakibara-kun's.'

'Hee hee. Mu-kun eats enough to fill up a whale! He has at least six servings every day, how doesn't he feel sick?' Momoi asked, letting Kuroko free from her arms and sitting down on a chair from the dinner table

'Well, I guess he needs so much with such a big body, even more so since he's somehow still growing.' Kuroko glanced at his own body and muttered, not realising he was speaking out loud as a dark look crossed his face. 'It'd be nice if he could share some his height with me.'

'It's okay Tetsu-kun. I'll still love you even though you're small.' Although Momoi only had good intentions, Kuroko flushed in embarrassment and felt his hand clenching into a fist.

'I appreciate the sentiment, Momoi-chan, but…' Kuroko let out a sigh, and with it his annoyance, as he saw Momoi's slightly worried look, instead opting for a reassuring smile. 'It's nothing, I suppose I should just accept I'm never going to be tall.' _I should just be grateful for the fact that I'm not quite as small as I was in high school. _He thought to himself. 'I was thinking we should do a pudding today as well, something simple like butterfly cakes.'

'Butterfly cakes…? What are they?' Momoi enquired, her head slightly tilted to the side like a little bird, her previous worry completely forgotten.

'It's when you slice the top off a cupcake and put icing on, with the cut off pieces placed like butterfly wings.' Kuroko explained.

'Ah! That sounds cute.' Momoi clapped her hands together. 'Let's do it! Let's do it!'

Kuroko nodded. 'Then, let me check we've got all the ingredients for dinner.' Momoi started humming and swinging her legs as Kuroko checked the cupboards and fridge when an idea popped into her mind.

'Oh, I know! Let's make the icing different colours for everyone.' Momoi blurted out.

'Coloured? That's a good idea, Momoi-chan, I'm sure everyone will be happy.' Kuroko turned around and gave another gentle smile to Momoi, who beamed back, extremely proud of herself. 'We'll need to get some colouring then, I don't think we have any so I'll have to go to the store.'

'If it's too much trouble then you don't have to do it, Tetsu-kun!' Momoi looked distressed, waving her hands in front of her. 'I don't want to cause any trouble for you, it's just a selfish whim…' Momoi trailed off, her head slumped down, causing her hair to fall in front of her face to create a dark shadow over it.

'Momoi-chan, look at me,' Momoi refused to look up. 'It's okay, nothing you do will ever cause trouble for me.' Kuroko walked over to her, drawing her into a hug.

'…Really?' A muffled, hopeful reply came.

'Yes, really. And do you know why?' Momoi shook her head slightly. 'It's because I would do anything to make you happy, because you're incredibly important to me – that's what it means to be family, Momoi-chan. Okay?' Kuroko started stroking her hair as he waited for another response.

'…Okay.' Momoi sniffled and looked up, a hesitant smile on her face. Kuroko wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye, smiling ever so gently at her. Momoi snuggled back into his chest. 'I'm glad I've got such a nice big brother like you, Tetsu-kun.' She whispered and then drew away, the usual bright smile back in place.

'That's a good girl.' Kuroko straightened up, reaching for a pad of paper and a pen as he wrote down a shopping list. 'I need to go to the supermarket anyway, we need some more rice and eggs and they're having a deal on meat at the butchers today.' He ripped the piece of paper off, folded it and placed it in his pocket. I'll need some help to carry the bags, do you want to come, Momoi-chan?' He noticed the look of panic that suddenly crossed her face at the mention of the supermarket. 'Or maybe not.' The last time Kuroko took Momoi to the supermarket, she screamed her head off when the male cashier went to pat her head and security rushed over. Momoi's phobia of men hadn't decreased at all since she entered the orphanage, other than the male population in the orphanage, Momoi refused to go within twenty feet of a man.

'What did you say about going to the supermarket?' A panting Kagami ran into the room, shortly followed by an exhausted Kise – it looked like they'd been playing tig in the garden again, well a rather eventful game of tig, looking at the sorry state their clothes were in. Kuroko nodded.

'If you want to come you'll have to change clothes, people will think you've been living in a pigsty.' _Their eating habits aren't their only pig-like quality I guess, it seems like rolling in mud is also their forte. _

'Urgh, fiiine.' Kagami grumbled, turning around to leave. 'C'mon Kise, we might be able to get some sweets if we help out.' This made Kise's eyes sparkle.

'Kurokocchi…' He looked at the man for affirmation, but how on earth was he supposed to say no to those two hopeful, excited eyes that seemed to be staring into his very soul.

'…Only if the two of you are good.' Kise threw up his arms, giving out a loud 'yay' as he chased Kagami up the stairs to their room. Kuroko needed to berate and remind himself that if he kept giving into their whims, their monthly budget would be spent within the week. Whilst waiting for the two trouble makers to finish getting changed, Kuroko checked his wallet to make sure he had enough cash for the shopping expedition, sighing when he found only the bare minimum. _It sure is hard going when we get to the end of the month, just one more week until I get paid. Hang in there wallet!' _Kuroko thought to himself, cheering his wallet on as he did every month. Stepping into the living room, he was welcomed to the sight of Akashi using Murasakibara as a horse by dangling a limited edition snack in front of him, attached by a string to a long stick he had found outside.

'Forward, my charge! It is at last time to vanquish the foul demon that plagues these lands, bringing suffering to my loyal subjects. As the rightful ruler of this castle, it is my responsibility to slay it once and for all to bring peace to my country.' Following his brave and righteous speech 'King' Akashi , who was clad in a red cape and golden crown, brandished his favourite, trusty pair of red scissors and pointed them threateningly at the 'foul demon'.

'Oy, that's not fair! You can't use Murasakibara, I can't even reach you,' Haizaki shouted the injustice of the fight to the smirking seven year old, sat comfortably atop the purple giant's back. 'Come down here and fight me like a man, you coward!' The 'foul demon' Akashi had sworn to smite turned out to be one Haizaki Shogo, his hands balled up into fists and fuming.

'It's not called being cowardly, it's called genius.' Akashi folded his arms, looking down at Haizaki with an incredibly smug expression. 'But I suppose a violent idiot like yourself can't understand the fine art of strategy, when all you do is charge headfirst into a fight without even thinking.'

'Grrr, you bastard,' Haizaki growled, his short temper already snapping after being called an idiot, you would have supposed he'd be used to it by now; since he heard it daily. 'I'm gonna knock some sense into your head, it's about time I shut that big gob of yours up. You're nothing but talk, you weak psycho freak!' Haizaki ran at Akashi, intending to climb up Murasakibara and then punch the living daylights out of the red head. However, just before he reached his target, Haizaki's instincts made him jump to the side – just in time to dodge the pair of scissors which whizzed past his head, making a loud 'swoosh' sound before they embedded themselves into the blue-painted wall behind Haizaki.

'_What did you just call me?_' Akashi's eyes were wide open, his oddly coloured eyes shining with a strange glint in them, the air itself around him changed and Haizaki couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Before their little spat could escalate even further, Kuroko decided that moment to intervene.

'Hai, Hai. That's enough of that.' Kuroko walked over to Haizaki and picked him up from the ground, even though it was getting harder and harder to do so with each passing day as the tite was slowly growing into a teenager.

'Urgh, Kuroko put me down!' Haizaki struggled in Kuroko's hold, resenting being treated like a kid all the time. Kuroko complied and settled on straightening his clothes which had become messy from the fall. After fussing over Haizaki, he went over to pull the scissors out of the wall, over inspection it seemed like Akashi had managed to sharpen them again, despite Kuroko's repeated warnings that if he did so they'd be confiscated – somehow Akashi always managed to find them, no matter how obscure the hiding place.

'Akashi-kun, it's not nice to bully other people. I think it's time to throw these scissors away, I don't want anymore 'accidents''.

'Tetsuya, don't you dare. Shogo understands that was merely a slip of my hand,_'_ he faced Shogo and narrowed his eyes, daring him to go against his will and see what happens. '_Don't you, Shogo?'_

'Fuck that! You were trying to kill me you little shit. Why the hell are you trying to deny it?'

'Haizaki-kun. No swearing.' Kuroko walked past Haizaki and loomed over Akashi, who was still sitting on Murasakibara's back. 'Akashi'. Akashi flinched against his will at the way the honorific was dropped. Kuroko was serious. 'Don't you dare take that tone with _me_. Apologise to Haizaki-kun at once, I will tolerate no more of this immature behaviour.'

'But Tetsuya…!'

'No buts!' Kuroko flicked Akashi's forehead as he scowled, obviously unwilling to admit he had done anything wrong and even _apologise _to the insufferable boy in front of him.

'Fine…' Akashi was pouting at this point, knowing there was no way of beating Tetsuya when he was like this.

'Good boy, now get down and apologise – with meaning.' Akashi, for once in his life and at great pains, obeyed the order. It really was only Kuroko who could get him to obey, when it was always _him_ giving the orders. Kuroko was a power to be reckoned with. Standing in front of the smirking, insolent idiot, Akashi looked him in the eye – incredibly annoyed that he had to look up – and said sorry, even though his crimson and golden eyes were burning with hate and contempt.

Kuroko rewarded him with a pat on the head and a proud smile. _I'd never think he'd come this far when we first welcomed him here._ At first, Akashi had attempted to gouge out the eyes of anyone who even dared to look down at him, which was hard to amend since everyone in the orphanage at the time was taller than him.

'Murasakibara-kun, why didn't you try to stop them?' Murasakibara lazily looked up from happily munching on the snack he had finally gotten hold of. 'You know better than to go along with their little games just for a snack.'

'I was hungry.' Was his lame excuse. Kuroko decided to give up, it seemed Murasakibara also had a long way to go.

'Anyway, I'm going out now to go shopping. Make sure to look after everyone, Murasakibara-kun, it's your responsibility as the eldest.'

'~Hai~' Was his drawled out response.

'Kuroko, are you ready to go?' An excited Kagami appeared at the entrance to the living room in a clean black T-shirt with red writing, brown cargo shorts and his favourite red and black trainers.

'Yes,' Kuroko turned back round to face the troublemakers. 'Behave, I mean it this time. Murasakibara-kun, if they start causing trouble again you're allowed to punish them. But if you just let them do whatever they want again, it's _you _that'll be punished.'

'Eh…? Punished?'

'That means I won't make you anymore pudding for a week, understood?'

'Yes!' Murasakibara stood up straight, his hand to his head in a salute as a rare seriousness entered his eyes. He knew Kuroko meant business.

'We're off then.' Kuroko left the room, assured Murasakibara would keep order in the house.

'Have a safe trip~' Murasakibara called after him. Kuroko found Kise putting on his slip-on shoes by the door, dressed in a gold T-shirt under a lime hoody with light brown ¾ length.

'Alright, are we all ready to go?'

* * *

A dark-skinned man could be seen leaning against a stone bollard, fanning himself with one hand while the other undid the buttons on the top of his light blue shirt. _Argh, why do I have to be out patrolling in this damn heat. This uniform is gonna kill me. _The senpai at the station had been forcing him to go patrolling around the area for the whole week, saying they'd burn all the gravure magazines he kept stashed in the bottom draw of his desk. _Damn that Imayoshi, he'd been waiting for the perfect time to play that blackmail card. _His ears twitched as he heard an annoying, bratty voice nearby.

'Hey, Kuroko, aren't policemen supposed to be cool and protect the city from the bad guys? Then why is this one being so lazy and not doing anything – he looks really lame.'

'Hey, brat, y'know I can hear you right? Shouldn't you respect your elders a bit more?' Aomine looked up with a faltering smirk, the side of his lips twitching down in annoyance and saw a small kid with red hair and hella weird eyebrows – they looked like snake tongues - talking to another kid the same age as him with blonde hair.

'Ah damn! I didn't think he could hear. Sorry, Ojii-san.' The brat said with no remorse in his voice whatsoever.

'_Ojii-san? _I'm only 25, twerp!'

'Don't call me a twerp! And it's hard to tell when you're all black.'

'You little-'

'My apologies, Kagami-kun can be a little confrontational.' Aomine tried to find the source of the voice, and just then noticed that the blonde one that had been quiet all this time with a worried expression on his face had actually been holding hands with another person – the presence of whom Aomine had not yet noticed, despite being almost directly in front of him. _Eh?_ His line of vision quickly followed the hand, up an arm clothed in a light blue long sleeved, unbuttoned cotton shirt. At the end of its journey, his eyes found a face with eyes and hair the colour of the sky on a clear summer's day, just like todays. It is not even through years of training in the police force, facing against delinquents and criminals armed with knives and guns – sometimes doing so barehanded – that Aomine is able to prevent himself from falling off the bollard behind him after giving out an incredibly manly yelp. Kagami merely snickered at this display of grace.

'What- where- how-'Aomine was only able to eloquently stutter his confusion and was then ignored by the ghost-like man in front of him.

'And Kagami-kun, you shouldn't call him that, it's rude.'

'Heh, hear that you little brat?' Aomine was able to recover a little, if only to make fun of the boisterous child in front of him.

'The proper name for it is ganguro.'

'Oy! Don't teach him unnecessary things like that! And I'm not a ganguro, it's natural.' Aomine pointed at his face. 'Na-tu-ral. Geez, aren't you being the rude one, and to a policeman as well.'

'Eh? It's not just a weird police cosplay fetish?' He had the audacity to even sound surprised at the fact.

'You…' Aomine growled out, his annoyance at the sudden insults increased tenfold by the sun's rays beating down on him. Today really was his lucky day wasn't it (?)

'…Kurokocchi, you shouldn't make him angry, he looks like a bad person. What should we do if he becomes violent?' The blonde whimpered, cowering behind the irritating man who threw insult after insult at him without a single change in expression.

'Ah, that is true. He does seem like the type to be involved with the yakuza. See, he's even got a gun.' This 'Kuroko' nodded towards the holster strapped to Aomine's hip.

'Cause' I'm a policeman, you idiot!'

'Oy, you!' Aomine looked down as he heard the most annoying voice come from the red-haired chibi to find it pointing its finger at him with an angry expression on its face. 'I'm not scared of you just cause' you've got a gun. If you try anything cause' you think you're some mafia big shot, you've got another thing coming.'

'Waah, Kagamicchi is so cool.' The blonde scardey cat seemed to have stars in his eyes as he watched the red head's display of bravery, momentarily forgetting the perceived threat of this 'yakuza member'.

'Kagami-kun, I'm sorry to say this, but if he used his gun you wouldn't be able to do anything, seeing as you probably wouldn't even be able to reach it.'

'Eh!?' He spun around, staring at Kuroko in surprise, not believing a gun could possibly be stronger than all 3 and a half feet of him. 'Really?' Kuroko merely nodded as Kagami's confidence melted and doubt took prominence on his face.

'But thank you, Kagami-kun. For trying to protect us.' Aomine could swear he was a ghost of a smile on the guy's lips as he ruffled the runt's hair, only now noticing just how good looking he was, not that his anger had started to wear off a bit through exhaustion. _Holy shit, how did I not see this cutie from the beginning? _Aomine concentrated more on his face, seeing how it seemed to radiate with an inner light even with only the smallest of smiles. His skin was so pale he even looked like a ghost, even though it was the middle of summer and most people had a tan by now, but rather than looking sickly and putting him off, it only served to make him admire him more as the porcelain quality was just like a doll's. His eyes seemed to reflect the very sky, as if it were a part of him and Aomine seemed to see the vast patience and gentleness that rested behind them. As his gaze moved up, towards his hair, Aomine was struck with a sudden urge to touch it as softness of it was evident even though he was a few metres away. His eyes then trailed then trailed down, not noticing how obvious he was being as he checked out what seemed like the cutest male he had ever laid eyes on but only how lithe his body was, he had a small frame and was certainly smaller than himself by quite a few inches, but it was impossible to make out much else as his whole body was clothed with no shorts of short sleeves, Aomine could only use his imagination for the rest, and damn would it be imagining all possible scenarios that would involve that body undressed, below him tonight.

'Excuse me, but it is unnerving having you stare like that, you're making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.' Not that he could tell by his expression, which held no more emotion than if it were dead. _Ah, shit. This heat must be getting to me, why am I suddenly having fantasies over a guy, he's got no tits! Tits are what are important in a person, in life! _Aomine shook his head, trying to clear his head of sexually confusing thoughts. Wiping his face with the sweat that had started to trickle down, he muttered a rough 'sorry'.

'Well, whatever. Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, let's hurry to the supermarket, Momoi-san is waiting for us. And we shouldn't waste police time any further.'

'You! Finally stopped playing games with me, huh?' A slight grin appeared on Aomine's face as a thought came to mind. 'Y'know, wasting valuable police _is _an offence which can be punished by law.'

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, confusion clouding his eyes once again.

'But that only applies to police officers who actually do something useful, right?' Kuroko hurriedly took his leave, pulling along the two boys by the hand as he saw a vein pop on the police officer's head.

'You annoying little… Oy, get back here!' Alas, Aomine's cry did nothing to stop their slowly disappearing backs, as the three figures mingled into the crowd, lost to Aomine's eyes, he swore to take revenge the next time he saw them.


End file.
